


Sand Coloured Walls

by Two_Two_1b



Series: The Walls Series [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Consenting Adults, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Two_1b/pseuds/Two_Two_1b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the wonderful Suse.<br/>Saturday night and Sherly and Jonny are settling down for a movie night. They were promised to be allowed to sit on the laps of their Daddys. What they didn't expect was that they would not be allowed to wear underwear. Also they weren't allowed to come, but let's face it that was sort of clear, wasn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand Coloured Walls

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Suse, who not only prompted this, but also agreed to beta my stories.  
> Thank you again. You are brilliant and fantastic.
> 
> DADDY KINK. Don't read this, if you're offended by this.

The flat smelled of freshly popped popcorn, fizzy drinks were on a tray in the living-room and Jonny's and Sherly's giggling could be heard everywhere in the flat. Today, in between the sand coloured walls of the darkened living-room, Daddy, Da, Jonny and Sherly were going to have a movie night. Da and Daddy had promised it would be very special.

Usually they lay tangled in a heap of cuddly mess on the sofa, but today the little ones were allowed to sit on the laps of Daddy and Da. The movie was chosen, the drinks and snacks on the table in front of the sofa and Sherly and Jonny were eagerly anticipating Daddy and Da to come in to start. When they entered they looked at each other. With a smile and a wink, Da turned to Jonny and Sherly. His eyes were twinkling with hunger and excitement.

"Sweethearts, there is one more thing. No underwear and trousers allowed."

Sherly and Jonny blinked. That was new. They thought that it was a special night because they were allowed to drink the unhealthy fizzy drinks and to sit on their Daddys' laps.

"Off you go. Put your knickers in the hamper in the bathroom and Jonny your dungarees can go there, too." Mycroft added, motioning Jonny and Sherly to go to the bathroom.

The little ones went, still unsure what would happen. They hadn't done anything bad, in fact they had been on their best behaviour all day. So there was no need for punishment. What was going to happen? Their bottoms naked they went back to the living-room. Both were slightly flushed because of their nakedness down there. Jonny more, because his shirt wasn't long enough to cover his bare bum, Sherly's, however, was covered by her short summer dress.

"Don't be shy, cuties, come here to Daddy and me." Da said, smiling, beckoning them over.

"No punishment, Da, Jonny and I have been good today!" Sherly blurted out. Defiance and maybe a little worry clearly visible in her eyes.

"Of course, you have been good today. That's why we're having a special movie-night, Sherly. Come here and I'll show you why it's special." Mycroft said softly.

With a little hesitation, they went to their Daddies; Sherly stood in front of Daddy and Jonny in front of Da.

"Now turn around and put your hands on the table." Da told them. The table was relatively low and the little ones had to bend down quite far, which conveniently put their bums right in front of their Daddys' faces. Sherly's bum was still not completely exposed, her short dress still covering half of it. With a soft and slow motion, Daddy hiked up the skirt, enjoying the sight of Sherly's naked arse.

With one hand he reached around Sherly's hip to her penis, which had hardened since she bent over. Next to him, Da, too, had reached around Jonny, whose cock was already hard and leaking pre-cum. Both Daddies stroked their little ones a little while, before they fastened leather cockrings, that had been placed between them on the sofa earlier, around Sherly's and Jonny's penises. Sherly had a pink one, Jonny a blue one. Both were panting, their Daddies knew exactly how to stroke them, so that it felt really, really good for them.

"This movie night is going to be very special." Da said, his breathing already a little laboured.

Da took the bottle of lubrication, which Mycroft had put between them in hand and squeezed onto his partner's fingers before lubing up his own. With wet fingers, their indexfinger caressed between their little ones' cracks. Sherly, always eager, tried to push back, but after a firm squeeze of her left butt cheek by Daddy's other hand, she stood still, moaning and sighing softly.

Daddy and Da took their time, preparing their little ones, whose breathing had gotten ragged and they were both moaning and right before begging.

"Sherly, I want you to straddle me now." Sherly turned, already raising her leg, but Daddy stopped her.

"No, no, Sherly. This is a movie night, remember? Don't you want to see the movie? You have to straddle me backwards."

Realisation dawned on Sherly's face. Carefully, she got on top of Daddy, who put his right hand on her hip while his left hand held his cock. Angling, he pulled her down and with a loud "Oh, Daddy!" from Sherly, he sunk into his little girl's tight heat. Then he started to let his hands tavel around her body and peppered her back with kisses.

Meanwhile, Da had put his feet on the table. He had a pillow behind his back so he was half lying on the sofa. Jonny, in the same position was on top of him, his head resting on Da's shoulder. His cock was buried deep inside his little boy's hole and he was already softly thrusting into Jonny. Jonny's eyes were closed and his mouth open. With pink tainted cheeks and sweet moans, his Da let his hand travel all over his boy's body.

"Such a good little boy for Da." he murmured, "Now I think we're ready for the movie, huh?"

Da took the remote control and pressed play. He had turned it on, so it would start right at the beginning of the movie. It had been Jonny's turn and he had chosen a kid's documentary about trains.

Daddy took his hand from Sherly's hips to softly stroke Jonny's shoulder. "Open your eyes, love. You're missing the documentary, you chose."

Jonny opened his eyes, but they were glassy and dreamy. His mind focused on Da's cock inside him and the sensation of his hands on his body. Da had found the right angle and softly brushed against Jonny's prostate with each soft thrust.

Next to Jonny, Sherly was mewling quietly. Daddy had his hand beneath her dress and his fingers were circling her nipples. She wanted to move, needing her Daddy to thrust his cock in and out with delicious friction. Everytime, though, she started to move, Daddy stopped his fingers and put his hands on her thighs to stop her.

Filled, but not fulfilled, Sherly stared at the TV with an empty look. Her eyes, like her brother's, glassy and unfocused. When he finally started to move, Sherly whined loudly.

"Shhhh, Sherly sweetheart, we are watching a movie." Daddy cooed.

This went on for about half the movie. The Daddies thrusting into their little ones, everyone enjoying the touch of each other. Once the movie reached the part about modern trains, Daddy nudged Sherly away from him. When he pulled out of Sherly's hole, she cried out softly. Da, too, slipped out of Jonny and soon welcomed Sherly in his lap instead, while Jonny straddled his Daddy backwards.

The Daddies continued to lazily fuck their little ones. Enjoying their moans, playing with nipples. Da had one hand on Sherly's balls, gently cupping them, rolling them around in his palm. Sherly sighed, her eyes still on the screen, cheeks flushed pink and thin layer of sweat covering her body.

By the time the movie had ended, they were close to the edge, exhausted from the pleasure and desperate to come.

"Such a good girl, Sherly. Riding Daddy's and my cock so well. You are such a beautiful girl. Well done, honey," Da whispered into Sherly's ear, while Daddy did the same to Jonny.

"So good, Jonny. Such a sweet boy, making Da and me feel so good. You're so tight for Daddy, I want to come inside of you, filling you up with my semen. I love you so much. And you take it so well. Do you want to come, too, sweetheart?"

Jonny nodded and moaned when Daddy slipped his hand around his cock after opening the cockring. Unable to stop pushing into Daddy's tight fist, he rode his Daddy's cock until he screamed with pleasure. Daddy releasing into his little boy soon after.

Da had whispered to Sherly, while they watched Daddy and Jonny climaxing. Still slightly thrusting into her heat, Da and Sherly had been transfixed by what Daddy had done with Jonny.

"Now it's your turn, baby. Want me to take off the cockring and then slowly stroke your sweet cock until you come like Jonny? Want me to come inside you, honey, do you want my hot semen squirting into you?"

Sherly, beyond words, just started to move up and down her Da's cock. Arching her back of her Da's chest, she cried and moaned until Da took off the cockring with steady hands. She came almost immediately, without her Da touching her. His cock had hit her prostate for so long, she couldn't help but come as soon as her cock was free from the cockring.

Enjoying the feeling of Sherly's inner walls clenching around him, Da thrust into her until he came with his mouth open, but no sound escaping.

After catching their breaths, Daddy brought Sherly and Jonny into the bathroom for a quick shower, before taking them to bed. Da had cleaned up the living-room and turned off all the lights, before he too, settled into bed.

They lay in bed cuddled together. Daddy brushed back his little ones' hair before asking, if they had liked the special movie-night. Jonny just smiled already halfway to sleep. Sherly grinned at her Daddy, nodding.  
  


"That was the best movie-night ever, Daddy. I was glad, it was a boring Jonny movie, 'cause I wasn't watching anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt, idea or anything leave a comment.


End file.
